<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Sex by littlefirefly31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673382">Birthday Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31'>littlefirefly31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink/Request Fics [206]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jensen Ackles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared doing a keg stand on Conan really turned Jensen on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink/Request Fics [206]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/102698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off the video of Jared's keg stand on Conan 2 (?) years ago!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Prompt: </strong>I am wondering if you can write a J2 fic that is very smutty and with dirty talk from Jensen based on this gif (Jared doing a keg stand)</p><p>The gif from the tweet this person originally requested has been deleted but it was a  gif of Jared’s keg stand on Conan.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen acknowledged that other people would be able to ogle Jared. It was the consequence of having an actor as a boyfriend. Other people were going to look at him, other people were going to fantasize about him, and other people were going to touch him. But there was a difference between people touching Jared when he was acting and having some stranger grip his leg while Jared was doing his keg stand.</p><p>Jensen didn’t think of himself as a possessive guy. He always shared with the other kids when he was young, he was always patient with the fangirls hugging and crawling over Jared during conventions. But somehow when Jared was upside down and Conan’s hand held the nozzle to his lips, Jensen felt like growling. He wasn’t sure if it was because Jared’s legs were slightly spread, so he could see the outline of where he knew Jared’s dick was, or because he could watch his throat ripple when he swallowed, but Jensen wanted to pull him off the keg right then and shove his tongue down Jared’s throat for everyone in the audience – and watching at home – to see.</p><p>He felt the muscle underneath Jared’s denim and whispered soft enough that only Jared would be able to hear, shifting his mic discretely away from his mouth. “Fuck, Jay, swallowing beer like you swallow my come, it’s ridiculous. I’m trying not to get hard in my jeans just watching you.”</p><p>He saw Jared momentarily falter and kept up his commentary. “I want to see your lips wrapped around my dick, want to see you pant when I fuck you. I can’t stand other people watching you right now, can’t stand that this guy has his hands on you.”</p><p>Jared pulled his mouth off the keg and Jensen helped him down. Jared’s shirt had ridden down just enough that you could see a strip of his muscles if you were positioned at the right angle. Jensen tugged it down before anyone but him could see it, and Jared smirked slightly. “Possessive today, are we?” He joked before they slid the mic on him again.</p><p>Jensen didn’t know how they finished the interview, and loathed that Conan sat between them. When they’d said their thank yous and goodnights and were finally dismissed, Jensen all but yanked his and Jared’s mics off before pressing him up against the wall. “Fuck that was hot, Jared. Thought I was going to get hard watching you, took all my energy not to rip off your clothes right there and take you.”</p><p>Jared’s pupils were blown wide with lust. “You fucking tease, saying that shit when I was trying to do a keg stand.”</p><p>This time it was Jensen’s turn to smirk. “Couldn’t help myself. Remember what else we used to do on your birthday, Jared?” He purred. “After we finished drinking in your trailer, I would bend you over the couch and fuck you until you screamed.” He exhaled on Jared’s ear in the way he knew the younger man liked. “Of course, I still do that. Now we get to do it in a real bed, not cramped up against a wall hoping no one comes knocking for us.”</p><p>“Jesus, Jensen,” Jared groaned. Jensen slid his thigh between Jared’s legs and felt his cock slowly rising.</p><p>“Wanna do it like the old days, birthday boy?” Jensen teased. “Hide away somewhere on set while I rim you until you beg to get fucked? Or maybe you want to suck my dick until it’s so wet we don’t even need lube?”</p><p>Jared moaned. “Jen, we – oh god, fuck, your <em>mouth</em> – we can’t do that here!”</p><p>Jensen continued his nibbling on Jared’s neck, knowing which spots would turn Jared’s legs into jelly. He had plenty of practice and Jared’s hands dug into Jensen’s shoulders. “Want me to find a closet to fuck you in, Jared? Or maybe lock ourselves in the green room?”</p><p>Jensen didn’t know how they managed to find an empty room, but it looked like a combination of a storage room and pantry. Most importantly it had a lock, and as soon as they were inside Jared was tugging Jensen’s pants off. He barely pulled it out before his lips were around the tip. Jensen’s head dropped back against one of the shelves, but didn’t register the pain underneath Jared’s ridiculously talented mouth. He was bobbing his head like his life depended on it and Jensen fisted a hand in his hair. “Fuck, you’re so good at that, Jay. I remember the first time you tried, it was sloppy and inexperienced and I came so hard I thought I was going to pass out.” Jared looked up at him under his bangs and Jensen moaned. “You looked at me just like that, like sucking my dick was the only thing keeping you alive. While those pink lips were wrapped around the keg, all I could think about was how much I wanted it to be my dick instead.”</p><p>Right as Jensen felt he was about to come, he hauled Jared off and pressed their lips together. He was going to stretch this out <em>much </em>longer. Jared tasted like precome and the pretzels he ate in the green room, and Jensen couldn’t get enough. “Take off your pants, birthday boy, want to see that perfect ass.”</p><p>Jared slid out of his jeans seductively and Jensen eased him onto all fours. Jared cringed at sitting on the floor, but Jensen quickly made him forget about that when he tongue snaked across his hole.</p><p>Jensen loved the sounds Jared made when he rimmed him, little whimpers that he couldn’t control if he tried. He remembered the first time he tried this on Jared; he howled so loud Jensen had to stuff a sock in his mouth just to avoid attention. He kept up his task enthusiastically, trying to make Jared’s birthday memorable. He sucked and prodded, getting Jared’s hole nice and wet.</p><p>“Fuck me, please,” Jared moaned. “Jensen, please fuck me!”</p><p>Jensen regretted not bringing lube, but there had to be something in the supply closet they could use. His eyes scanned the shelves until he saw a can of Crisco. “Do you think this will work?”</p><p>“I don’t care what it is, just open me up and fuck me!”</p><p>“Better keep it down before someone comes knocking.” Jensen scooped out some Crisco and started to open Jared up. “What do you think they’d say if they saw you on your hands and knees getting fucked by your costar? Greedy little hole opening up so nicely for me, barely even fingering you.”</p><p>“Now, now, do it now!” Jared’s canted his hips and Jensen almost came from the sight.</p><p>He stretched Jared until three fingers fit excessively, whispering to Jared about how much of a slut he was for fingers. Jared’s dick was leaking precome on the floor by the time Jensen finally slid inside his boyfriend. “Jesus, Jay, I love you so fucking much. Love how you can just <em>take </em>me!”</p><p>Jared growled and shoved backwards, urging Jensen to start thrusting. He did, happily, hips snapping into Jared’s tight ass and Jared’s hands slipping on the smooth tile. Jensen reached one hand around to jack off his boyfriend, teasingly, while he hit Jared’s prostate repeatedly. “Such a good little cockslut, always so eager to take my dick. Don’t care how you do it, do you? You can suck me or let me fuck you and you start begging for it immediately.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, please, <em>more</em>!”</p><p>Jensen gave Jared’s dick one last firm stroke and he came all over the floor. It didn’t take long for Jensen to follow, his eyes trained on Jared’s bitten and wet lips open in a gasp from coming. He eased out slowly and grabbed a roll of paper towels, cleaning of the floor and his boyfriend carefully. “Don’t lie down, Jay, the floor is so gross.”</p><p>“You picked this room,” Jared slurred.</p><p>“Couldn’t help it, I had to fuck you as soon as we were off the stage.” Jensen offered him a hand up and stroked Jared’s sweaty hair. “Come on, put your pants back on and we can go take a nice birthday nap in a hotel nearby. And then you can ride me like the sweet little hole you are.”</p><p>Jared nuzzled affectionately into Jensen’s neck and he placed a kiss on his temple. “Happy birthday, Jared.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>